


View

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has noticed something going on with Michael and Gavin, and he's a little concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View

Michael and Gavin were dating. It was obvious, at least to Jack. Maybe because he'd spent the most time with Michael out of the Gents, the younger man would stay with him when he'd first started visiting Texas, and their friendship grew from there.

They often enjoyed just hanging out when they had the time, and if there was a co-op game to be played, the other was the first name on their list. So when Michael started getting closer to Gavin, Jack noticed immediately. His insults weren't as harsh as they used to be, and the heated glares Michael once shot Gavin were now mirth-filled glances. The scowls had turned into his lips tightly closed for fear of letting out a giggle or a grin.

Jack didn't say anything for a long time, still unsure if he was just imagining things. But one day after an intense Minecraft Let's Play, that ended with Michael winning it, he saw the defining bit of proof. Gavin squeezed the other's hand as subtly as he could before everyone turned around to celebrate and move the tower to its new home. Jack couldn't deny the little flush and shy smile that passed over Michael's face as he looked at Gavin, before the man hid it and cheered out for his victory like nothing had happened.

It'd be another few days before Jack said anything, taking the chance to casually invite Michael over to play some Dead Space together and have a few beers. Around an hour into their little meetup, did he finally work up the courage to ask him. "So Michael, how are you doing with Gavin lately?" Jack asked, eyes not leaving the TV screen as he shot the legs of a necromorph with his line gun. He could see though, out of his peripheral vision, the other tensing next to him. "What do you mean?" Michael asked slowly, waiting for the underlying meaning of the question.

"I just meant, you guys seem to be getting along a lot better than you used to. A lot better. Lots. Very close. Thick as thieves and more so." Jack glanced over when the necromorph was killed, and Michael was eyeing him up, nursing his bottle of Lone Star. "Can you stop with the stupid phrases and just say what you wanna say?"

Jack sighed, pausing the game and looking at the younger man properly now. "Are you and Gavin dating? And before you try to deny anything, lemme just say I'm not homophobic or anything, you can be honest with me." There was silence as Michael looked down at the beer in his hands, idly tearing at the label a little as he thought it over. 

"...Yeah. We are." he finally admitted, and Jack took a deep breath and sighed. 

"How long?"

"Just a little over a month, I think."

The silence swept in again and Jack started playing again. The sound of the monster's body parts splattering as he shot them was better than another awkward silence. He went through the game, his mind processing the new information. "Are you sure you want to be dating him?" Jack asked when he could, getting a push and a scowl from Michael.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" he asked, and Jack sighed as he paused the game yet again, putting the controller down and facing Michael. "I'm just saying, it's fucking Gavin! You hated his guts when he first came here, and suddenly you're dating him? Sorry if I'm confused!" 

"I didn't know him well enough then! None of us did. Even you were constantly threatening to punch his face in but now you don't say shit like that at all. Gavin's... an acquired taste, you gotta really get to know him before you can judge him." Jack had to admit, he wasn't expected to hear such a kind thing about Gavin leave Michael's mouth, but there was a lot about the two he wouldn't expect now. 

"Still, it's Gavin we're talking about. The guy can't stay with the same bank for more than a few months, do you really think there's a future there? I've never heard him talk about being with someone that didn't end in at most a couple weeks." Michael shrugged, crossing his arms and pointedly looking anywhere but at Jack.

"There's a first time for everything. Maybe I'll be the one he won't leave. If I didn't do something because there was a chance it wouldn't work out, I'd never do anything anymore! You can't do anything without a risk nowadays, but that doesn't mean it's not worth trying. Why are you so against this?" 

Jack swallowed, looking down at his hands, which were tightly clasped together. "I guess I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my little buddy, Michael, my favorite of the lads for obvious reasons. And I know, you're an adult and you can clearly make your own choices, but I'm still gonna worry over them."

Michael's frown softened at Jack's explanation, and he rolled his eyes before giving the older man a short hug before grabbing the controller, their argument finished without any more talk. As he started up again, Jack relaxed into the couch to watch Michael play. The younger of the two glanced over for a minute, smiling a little. "But, just to be sure, if Gavin does end up fucking me over, you'll break his face in for me, right?"

Jack laughed, nodding. "I'll probably break more in than that."

"Good."


End file.
